yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 3: Power Struggle
Chapter 3: Power Struggle is the third chapter of Yakuza 3. Plot This chapter begins with Kazuma Kiryu watching a local news program discussing the power struggle occurring in the island of Okinawa. Ryuzo Tamiya wants to increase the defense capabilities of Okinawa, while Yoshinobu Suzuki wants to bring tourism to the island. Haruka then lets Kiryu know that Shiro was feeling down after school, so Kiryu heads out to find him. Shiro is reluctant to open up to Kiryu about his problems, so Kiryu asks the other children if they know what is going on. Taichi and Mitsuo reveal that he has been getting bullied in school lately. Kiryu then makes a call to the school, but Shiro's teacher, Hashimoto, doesn't believe that there is any bullying going on. Once again, Kiryu attempts to talk to Shiro about the problem, but he is unwilling to give more information. Taichi, however, tells Kiryu that Shiro's bully is a boy named Yoshinori, who is the son of Hashimoto. The following morning, Kiryu decides that he still needs to do something about the bully issue. As Kiryu leaves the orphanage, he runs into Miyara who lets him know that he can probably talk to Akasaka at the golf course. After taking the monorail to the Nanyou Country Club, Akasaka invites Kiryu to play a couple of holes of golf with him. Kiryu and Akasaka hit it off immediately. Akasaka has nothing but good news to say about Morning Glory and Kiryu rushes to the orphanage to tell Shiro about it. When Kiryu returns to the orphanage, he sees that Akasaka is there waiting for him. Soon, the children of the orphanage return. Shiro returns last and appears to have gotta into a conflict with his bully. Hashimoto then comes storming into the scene with his son yelling at Kiryu for his parenting style. Akasaka then tells Kiryu that he has the support of the city council. Before dinner can be made, Kiryu overhears an argument between Ayako and Taichi. Tachi lent Ayako money and ayako reveals that the money has been stolen. Kiryu gathers the children up to have a family meeting about the stolen money. After a disastrous family meeting, Kiryu realizes that he must look through the kids' possessions in order to find out who stole the money. Before Kiryu can do this, he catches Eri going through Ayako's bag and replacing the money. Eri tells Kiryu that she took the money because she wanted to go to the movies with her friends since they rarely ask her to do anything. Eri finds the courage to apologize and Ayako apologizes back for not stopping her. Back in the family dining room, Kiryu apologizes to the group of children and claims that Eri found the missing money yesterday and told Kiryu. The rest of the orphanage buys this story and then demands that dinner is served soon. Before Kiryu can start helping Haruka with dinner, Taichi comes in and mentions that he saw the "curly-haired guy" from before. Rikiya comes and asks if Kiryu would do a favor for him. He lets Kiryu know that Saki has been missing for a couple of days and he needs help trying to find her. Eventually, Kiryu agrees to help find Saki. The search begins by heading to Hatsumachi. An elderly wooman runs into Kiryu and lets him know that he saw Saki near a convenience store at the end of Hatsumachi. When Kiryu arrives there, he is challenged by Tamashiro Family members who eventually say that Saki was brought there by her mom, who was sleeping with their boss. Kiryu then decides to head directly to the Tamashiro Family Office. Kiryu makes his way through the Tamashiro Family Office where he finally encounters Tetsuo Tamashiro. After defeating him, Saki's mother goes on a tangent and says that she never wanted to be a parent to Saki. After heading back to the Ryudo Family Office, Shigeru Nakahara is so appreciative of Kiryu that he wants to become sworn brothers with him. As they begin the process, Daigo Dojima comes into the office alongside Shoyo Toma. Daigo reveals that the Tamashiro Family was a small outlet for the Tojo Clan to acquire land for Yoshinobu Suzuki, but that there methods had gotten too extreme. Toma lets the group know that both the military bill and the tourism bill rely on each other to pass. Toma also tells them that he will work his hardest to pass the tourism bill because that is what he believes is the best for Okinawa. Before parting, Daigo lets Kiryu know that the land for the orphanage will be safe as long as he remains the chairman of the Tojo Clan. Objectives *Find Saki. Related trophies Gallery Power Struggle 1.jpg Power Struggle 2.jpg Power Struggle 3.jpg Power Struggle 4.jpg Power Struggle 5.jpg Power Struggle 6.jpg Power Struggle 7.jpg Power Struggle 8.jpg Power Struggle 9.jpg Power Struggle 10.jpg Power Struggle 11.jpg Power Struggle 12.jpg Power Struggle 13.jpg Power Struggle 14.jpg Power Struggle 15.jpg Power Struggle 16.jpg Power Struggle 17.jpg Power Struggle 18.jpg Power Struggle 19.jpg Power Struggle 20.jpg Power Struggle 21.jpg Power Struggle 22.jpg Power Struggle 23.jpg Power Struggle 24.jpg Power Struggle 25.jpg Category:Yakuza 3 Chapters